A Midsummer Night's Dream
by leftrightbrain
Summary: Absolutely nothing to do with Shakespeare. This is a gkm fill, and like most of my gkm fills it's at least 50% cracky. Puck is a sex slave at a banquet wearing a miniskirt, corset, fishnets, platform heels, and a series of butt plugs of increasing size. If you suspect, based on the presence of butt plugs, that there's smut in here, you would be correct. Warnings: noncon, etc.


**Warnings: Noncon, pain play, sex slave scenario, actual heterosexual contact (eeeep!)**

Puck tugged at his hem, smoothed the skirt, then tugged again, harder. Now the vinyl covered a bit more of his thighs, but it was riding up in the back. Puck cursed and grabbed at the back and the front of the skirt at the same time, yanking it hard to ride low on his hips. That was better.

If only he could keep the fishnets from pinching...

Puck whirled around at the sound of a heavy door banging open, and watched with wide eyes as a man strode into the room carrying a scary-looking object in his hands.

"Hike up your skirt and pull down those stockings," he said, "I have something for you."

"What... the... fuck... do you think you're going to do with that?" Puck bristled.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever seen a butt plug before?" the other man smirked.

"You're out of your goddamned mind if you think I'm going to..." Puck trailed off as he saw the man's hand move to his waist, fingers hovering over a bright red button on the remote control strapped to his belt.

"Down on all fours." The man barked.

Puck's eyes were like saucers, but he froze, shaking his head slightly.

The man's finger tapped the button.

Puck screamed and dropped hard to his knees, the fishnets pressing angry red lines into his flesh. His abdominal muscles tensed as the electric shock ran through him, and when it stopped a moment later the absence of it left him panting on his hands and knees. His breath heaved in his chest, straining against the tight boning of the corset.

Puck grunted as the fishnets were tugged roughly down his hips, and the plug slid into his ass.

"I'll switch it out for a larger one in an hour," the man said, standing and dusting off his hands.

Puck twisted his head to glare up at the man from his position on the ground. "Screw you, Jesse."

Electricity shot through Puck's body again, knocking him flat onto his stomach, sweat breaking out on his forehead at the excruciating pain.

"That's Mr. St. James to you."

00000000000000000000

Puck balanced uneasily in the corner of the room, holding a large silver platter of fruit in front of him. It gave him a slight sense of modesty, even though it did little to cover the way the shiny miniskirt stretched across his bulge.

And a whole grocery store's worth of grapes couldn't cover the rest of the outfit, from the bright red patent platform heels, and the fishnets clinging to every muscle of his freshly shaved legs, to the skintight vinyl skirt and corset set, finished off with body glitter across his eyelids.

His skin was still red in places from his earlier contact with the floor, but there was also a cherry-red ring of skin around his neck, following the shape of the gleaming silver choker he wore.

"Bro, grapes!" Finn called from the opposite side of the room, beckoning Puck over. Puck sighed and shuffled forward, trying to walk in the heels without stumbling or swishing his ass.

It wasn't easy, and the going was slow. He felt the eyes of every member of the New Directions fixed upon him as he paraded in front of them. Finally, he gave up and stomped forward at a normal pace to close the distance between himself and Finn. The cheeks of his ass bounced in the tight vinyl of the skirt as he went, and a few whoops rang out from the corners of the room.

Finn grabbed a bunch of grapes from the platter with one hand, smacking Puck on the ass with the other hand and grinning broadly. Puck spun around and headed for the nearest corner.

"Not so fast, Noah," a soft voice chimed. Puck turned back towards the sound, rolling his head to the side with a glare.

Kurt giggled, his hand wrapped around one knee as he took in the sight of the feisty, drag-clad boy.

"What now?" Puck grunted. Kurt raised an eyebrow and traced a long finger across the remote in his palm.

"I mean... what can I do for you? Sir."

"I think... I want... a cherry." Kurt said, licking his lips as he finished the phrase.

Puck held out the platter.

Kurt stuck out his chin and fluttered his eyelashes. "Feed it to me."

Puck sighed and selected a large, ripe cherry from the platter. He held it out by the stem and leaned forward over the table, teetering on his platform heels to bridge the gap between himself and Kurt.

Kurt curled his tongue around the fruit and pulled it into his mouth, stem and all. He chewed the fruit, grinning and making smacking noises with his lips. After a moment, he opened his mouth again to display the stem, resting neatly on his tongue in a perfect knot.

Puck blushed at the sight and shuffled off, stumbling in his haste to retreat. Jesse appeared from behind a curtain to meet him, arresting him with his stern gaze.

"It's time to switch out the plug. Come with me," Jesse beckoned, holding up the curtain.

Puck gulped, unable to force his feet to follow. He covered his fear with bravado.

"Fuck off. I'm serving fruit here."

Jesse reached for the button, then reconsidered, eyeing Puck. He walked up to him and shoved the platter of fruit down on the closest portion of the u-shaped banquet table, then twirled around Puck and started walking backwards into the center of the room. He grabbed Puck by the back of the neck and dragged him along. Puck was unable to resist, trying hard to keep his footing at the swift pace.

When they reached the center of the room, Jesse shoved Puck down to the ground. "Pull down your stockings," he commanded.

Puck flinched, considering his choices. "This is going to happen one way or another," Jesse warned.

Puck gingerly pulled the fishnets down, carefully untangling them from his delicate areas, knowing he could use far more caution than Jesse would. He took a deep breath and tried to relax for what was next.

Jesse grabbed a stick of butter from amongst the selection of bread and rolls. He pulled a medium-sized metal butt plug from his pocket and smeared it liberally with the substance. Bending over behind Puck, he pinched the rounded ass on display in front of him, making the boy gasp even before he yanked out the small plug.

Puck whimpered and his cock twitched, responding to the drag on his insides despite himself. Before he could think, Jesse was sliding the larger, slick metal plug into him at an unforgiving pace.

By the time Puck could think again, Jesse had stalked away. He slowly got to his feet, carefully replacing the fishnets, tucking his half-hard cock gingerly into the tight mesh. As he smoothed the miniskirt, he became aware of the feeling of dozens of eyes burning into his body. He glanced around the room and wondered where his plate of fruit was.

"Puckerman, get your taught little ass over here," a sultry voice called out from his left.

"I don't have my grapes anymore," Puck protested, turning to face Santana.

"To hell with the grapes, bring me wine, that's close enough," she cackled.

Puck picked up the nearest wine jug and held it out on front of him, shuffling forward. He tilted it to fill Santana's glass, then did the same for the other empty glasses that were thrust out to him, held by Quinn, Rachel and Brittany.

Santana smirked and took a gulp, then stood and leaned over the table. "Ooops, so clumsy," she said, splashing the dark liquid across Puck's chest. "Here, let me get that for you." She climbed up on the table and grabbed onto Puck's torso, digging her fingernails into his hips to keep him steady as she licked a stripe across his chest.

Quinn walked around the end of the table and wrapped her hands across his corset-clad stomach from behind, craning up to lick droplets of wine off of his neck. Brittany took Santana's hand and sucked the spilled wine from her fingers, while Rachel took a damp towel and ran it up his thigh, teasing under the hem of the skirt.

Puck was just starting to think that this wasn't so bad, when he felt an alarming pressure nudging at his back door. Quinn had grabbed hold of the edge of the plug and was rocking it in and out of him.

"Look at you, Puck. I knew you'd make a good servant boy," Santana said, lifting up his skirt to display his rock-hard cock, tightly constrained by the mesh stockings. "Why no panties, though?" she mused.

"I considered it, but they would have just gotten in the way," Jesse replied, appearing from the shadows at Santana's left side. "The fishnets are enough trouble, but you have to admit, they're worth it." He eyed Puck's shapely legs, accented by the shadow and lines of the stockings, with open appreciation.

Puck stared at Jesse in terror. He had only begun to adjust to the medium-sized plug in his ass, aided unwillingly by Quinn. Had an hour passed already?

Jesse noticed the look and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you still have twenty-five minutes before the next size up. Make the rounds, I'm sure someone here wants something from you."

Puck gulped and hobbled away, sticky and hard in the tight stockings and still not quite accustomed to the platform heels.

"Over here, white boy," Mercedes called out as he shuffled past. He turned towards her, but she shook her head and pointed at the floor. He got on his knees and looked up at her face, receiving an approving nod as she peered over the edge of the table at him.

Puck crawled forward until his face was up against the tablecloth, then halted, confused by the lack of direction.

"Keep going!" Mercedes called, out of sight on the other side of the table.

Puck lifted the tablecloth and crawled forward until he reached Mercedes' knees, completely under the table.

"Are you going to tell me what you want, cuz, um, I lost my fruit, and I can't carry wine and crawl at the same time, so..."

"That's not what I'm hungry for, sugar." Mercedes cackled with delight and spread her legs, grabbing the back of Puck's head and tugging him forward.

Puck lapped eagerly, grateful at least for the concealment of the tablecloth as he worked. Mercedes threw her head back and gasped, pulling his face forward harder. She was dripping wet just from watching him being preyed upon by the other girls, and the forced contact left him thoroughly daubed in her juices. He lapped faster, making the girl pant with pleasure.

"Mercedes, don't hog him," said a voice from behind Puck.

"Go to hell, Will," Mercedes shouted between moans.

Puck slowed his work, wanting to draw this out as he realized what awaited him next.

Mercedes bucked her hips up against Puck's face in frustration as the sensation lessened. "Finger me," she gasped, twitching and wrapping her legs around his back.

Puck slid two fingers inside of her, thrusting them upward into her g-spot. Mercedes screamed, and after a few more thrusts was coming hard around his hand.

The minute Mercedes let go of his ears, Puck felt strong hands around his hips, tugging him backwards and out from under the tablecloth. The hands stopped once his ass was exposed, and Puck stayed put where he was, preferring to hide at least his face under the tablecloth, if nothing else.

Puck heard heavy breathing from the other side of the cloth, and pressed his eyes shut as his stockings were peeled down to his knees and the plug was slowly removed from his ass. He expected another, larger plug to take its place, but instead he felt fingers slipping inside of him. Another hand held his hip firmly, as the fingers began to thrust in and out.

Puck kept his eyes closed and bit his lip as pleasure surged through his body. His cock was back at full hardness, released from its prison and bobbing freely. The fingers rocked down and hit his prostate, and Puck moaned in spite of himself.

The hand at Puck's hip reached to his cock, and began to stroke him roughly. Puck braced himself on one arm, scrambling weakly with his other arm to try and stop what was happening to him, but as his pleasure heightened he gave up and sank down to his elbows. He reached his peak quickly, coming across his thighs and clenching down on the fingers in his ass. Seconds later, his chest tightened in humiliation as he felt slick, warm liquid splattering across his buttocks. He stayed stock-still, in abject humiliation, as what could only be a tongue slid along his muscles, licking him clean.

Jesse lifted the tablecloth in front of Puck's eyes, and beckoned him forward. Puck crawled to him and hung his head as a large, glass plug slid into his ass. "Hurry up and fix your clothes," Jesse said, "I think Mike and Tina want a dance."

Puck blinked, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain as he worked out Jesse's meaning. He pulled up his stockings, straightened his skirt and untwisted the corset, then rubbed his face hard in his hands. He smelled like wine and sex and sweat and butter.

Puck stumbled over to the next segment of the table, where Mike and Tina waited, cuddling up against one another and watching him with matching eager, bright eyes. Puck grabbed an abandoned goblet of wine as he went, gulping quickly and eyeing the couple.

"Tina wants to see you dance," Mike said as he approached.

"There's no music," Puck protested.

"Sing something, then." Mike barked.

"How about 'Pour Some Sugar On Me?'" Tina suggested, smiling sweetly and patting her thighs. "It's very 'you.'"

Puck eased around Tina's legs until he was straddling her lap. Precariously balanced on his heels, with his vinyl skirt stretched to the limit right in front of her face. She reached out to lift the edge of the skirt, but Mike batted her hand away, wagging his finger. "Be patient, you'll get to see it soon enough," he said in response to her pout.

Puck swiveled his hips, raising his arms above his head to accentuate the motion. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his surroundings, just getting into the dance.

"I can't heeear you," Mike teased.

Puck cleared his throat. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon, get it on," he sang, accentuating the beats with hip thrusts. He braced his hands on Tina's shoulders and ground his vinyl-clad ass against her knee, earning an approving nod from Mike.

Tina squealed with delight. "Strip!" she commanded, clapping.

Puck paused and thought for a moment before continuing with the song. "Living like a lover with a red-eyed funk." The words came out strangled as he twisted around, trying to reach the ties on his corset.

Mike rolled his eyes and unlaced him. "Those aren't the right words," he grumbled.

"Be nice, Mike," Tina scolded. "You're doing just fine, sweetie," she said, patting Puck's cheek. "Now, take it off!"

Puck eased out of the corset. "Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp..." He swung the garment around above his head and flung it away. "Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

Puck continued the song as he eased out of the miniskirt, teasing Tina with it by pulling down one side to expose a hip, then twisting to the other side, edging it down bit by bit and then pulling it back up again. Finally, he stepped back and shook his booty until the skirt slid all the way down to his feet and he stepped out of it.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!" Puck wrapped a hand around Tina's neck and straddled her again, bucking his crotch in her face and swinging his free arm in the air as he was borne away by the music.

"Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love!" Puck's shout was interrupted as he was dragged backwards and shoved roughly into the table.

"That's enough," Mike said, lust filling his eyes. He scooped Tina up in his arms and practically ran out of the room.

Puck regained his breath, leaning hard against the table. As his mind calmed, he realized that he was once again under scrutiny, and this time he was wearing nothing but platform heels and fishnets. He blushed furiously and looked around for his clothes.

Puck walked over to the next seat, avoiding Artie and Rachel's eyes as he ducked behind their chairs, covering his ass as he bent over. "Anyone seen my skirt?" he asked, receiving only giggles in response.

He hiked over to the other side of the room. "C'mon, guys, help me out here? Where are my clothes?" he whined to Finn and Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure Jesse ran off with them, although I was a little distracted at the time," Kurt giggled. "I can help you out, though. I have lots of layers. But you'll have to do me a favor first." He winked at Puck, but the boy lifted his chin and stalked back to the center of the room.

"Seriously, guys, where are my friggin' clothes?" he shouted, waving his arms and glaring at the rest of the group.

"You're behaving boorishly," Jesse announced. "Do you want to disturb the guest of honor? I'm surprised he hasn't shocked you already. Get on your knees and take a minute to become reacquainted with your manners."

Puck glowered but knelt down, watching Jesse's fingers ghost over the button at his waist.

"Good boy. I do have a garment for you to wear, but you'll have to earn it." Jesse unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member, stroking himself to hardness.

"Um, Kurt? What kind of favor did YOU have in mind?" Puck yelped.

"Never mind, I'm good!" Kurt called in a sing-song voice. "You take care of Jesse, I'll catch up with you later!"

Puck looked back at Jesse just in time to see an enormous cock poking at his face. He opened his mouth reflexively and it pushed past his lips, straight to the back of his throat, making him gag.

"Don't even think about biting, or I'll step on the button," Jesse said grunting with pleasure. He began to thrust in and out of Puck's throat, grinning in satisfaction every time the boy gagged, tears streaming down his face.

Puck reached up and massaged Jesse's balls, hoping to make the end come faster. He sucked as hard as he could, whimpering at the roughness in his throat.

Puck's efforts seemed to work, as Jesse was letting out a constant moan as he thrust harder into Puck. Aside from his hands and lips, he tried to go limp, consciously relaxing into Jesse's control.

Finally, Jesse grunted and held Puck's head still, and he felt come spurt onto his tongue. "Swallow," Jesse commanded, holding Puck's head in an iron grip until he complied.

Jesse let the boy collapse into a heap on the floor, then reached into his pocket and tossed a scrap of fabric onto his chest. Puck held the item up before his eyes, recognizing it as a red satin thong.

"You son of a..." he yelped, scrambling to his knees and lunging at Jesse.

Everything went white and Puck slammed to the floor, twitching as electric shocks coursed through his body. "Just for that, I'm going to look in my collection for an even larger plug," Jesse hissed as he stalked out of the room.

Puck sighed and wiggled into the thong, adjusting the straining fabric around his cock and balls. It only barely covered them, but at least it was something.

"We could use some hot meat over here!" Kurt heckled, indicated himself and a blushing Finn. Puck picked up a platter of roast beef and teetered over to them, standing proudly with one hand on his cocked hip as he waited for the boys to take what they wanted.

"You're rocking that thong, man" Finn said, quickly checking Puck out.

"Thanks," Puck grinned. "It covers less than the skirt, but it makes my ass look damn good." He winked at Kurt as he walked away with the platter.

Puck made the rounds, serving Artie, Rachel and Quinn. Tina and Mike were still nowhere to be found, and Santana and Brittany were too busy eating each other to want any more dinner.

Puck set the tray down and leaned against the buffet, staring off into space. He was broken out of his thoughts by a nudge at his leg, and looked down to see Artie at his side.

"It's time, man. The Master is ready for you," he said.

Puck blanched, walking slowly up to the throne at the back of the room.

"On your knees," the Master said.

Puck dropped down quickly, pressing his palms together and trying to think of a stall. "Master? Umm... wasn't Jesse looking for another plug for me, first?" Puck wished he could think of an excuse that didn't involve things going in his ass, but he was on the spot.

The Master's laughter boomed out across the room. "I hid the largest plugs in his collection. He's probably still looking for them. I didn't want him to loosen you up too much. Less fun for me that way."

"Well... maybe I could blow you? Jesse seemed to enjoy it earlier... you saw..."

The Master huffed and flicked his long, blonde bangs out of his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for games. If I was, you'd be dressed as a giant pawn as we speak."

Puck glared up at the broad-lipped boy on the throne. "Damnit, Sam, you're just a psycho like the rest of them. Haven't I had enough for one day?"

The Master grinned, his face lighting up with malevolent lust. "You've had plenty, but I haven't had you."

Puck tried to get up and run, but The Master was faster than he was and tackled him, square in the middle of the room. Even Brittana stopped their fun to watch as Sam stripped Puck of his thong and fishnets, putting his heels back on his bare feet.

Sam pressed down on Puck's shoulderblades, driving his cheek against the floor. He pulled the plug out and replaced it with his tongue, savoring the boy's quivering rim. Puck whimpered, struggling ineffectually.

Sam spit on his dick and stroked himself before shoving roughly into Puck, making him groan into the floorboards. Puck's throughly-stretched hole offered only slight resistance, just enough to bring a lascivious smile to Sam's panoramic lips.

Pleasure shot straight to Puck's brain at the fullness in his ass. Without even thinking, he thrust his ass back against Sam, stroking himself at the same time. Sam's eyes widened at the sight, and he stilled the motion of Puck's hips, pulling out of him.

Puck turned his head to look at Sam with dazed, wide pupils. Sam stretched out on the floor and beckoned the boy to him, holding his thick erection straight up in the air.

Puck crawled over and planted his platform heels on either side of Sam's head, bracing himself with his arms and hovering over Sam's body. Sam cupped Puck's ass in his hands and helped guide him onto his cock, the two of them working together to bounce Puck up and down.

Fireworks went off in Puck's brain, the extreme angle adding to the fullness and driving him insane with desire. Every second, every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge at a rapid pace.

00000000000000000000

Puck blinked open his eyes. Images of red, throbbing erections filled his memory as he turned over in bed, his morning wood brushing uncomfortably against the sheets.

"What a weird fucking dream," he said to himself. "What was it about, again?"

It was fading already, slipping further the more he tried to hold onto it. All he could remember was that he was a little disturbed and very, very turned on.

Puck gripped his cock and stroked himself lazily. He could take his time with it, summer vacation not being good for much else.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he really missed the glee club. He couldn't wait for school to start again in the fall.

**A/N: If you like it, please leave a review. Also, check out my other crackporn and humorsmut works, such as Queer Science and DSL.**


End file.
